Blood Moon
by Junita Angel
Summary: A Twilight Fanfiction that really has nothing to do with Twilight, other than the fact they are vampires and drink the blood of animals... This is a story about a girl who wakes up one day, and is now a vampire, she must learn to cope.
1. Chapter 1

Blood?Moon Junita Angel

preface Blood, it drives me now. It s the thing I live for, the thing I crave. If I could, I d dream of it. Anything red, it now symbolizes this, I want it, need it. The warmth, the way it quenches my flaming thirst, an obsession.

A fatal obsession, the only thing that can stop it, is itself, blood. I don t know if I can ever be near a mortal again.

cold

My eyes opened wearily, I felt cold, so cold. The sun washed the room with its warm glow, a million strobes, bursting through the cabin windows.

Holy Crap. I clawed at my throat, it ached with thirst, I felt week,

I was still cold, I shuddered. Damn, why was it so cold?

You ll get used to it, soon you ll be back to normal, no... you ll be better, the bright voice came from a short blonde, she had a voice that should belong to a grandmother, not a young lady, who couldn t be over 20, her voice, to old

Who the hell are you? I d never seen her before, perhaps she was a new camp counsellor, a trainee.

The woman ignored my rude attitude, My name is Cassie Blank, her eyes smiled, wait, what the hell was wrong with her eyes? They looked as if they were changing every second, dark sapphire, to light powder.

You re probably wondering what s happening what do you last remember?

Uh I could remember feeling a great pain There was a boy he was beautiful like an angel. He said, Come with me , he lead me to the middle of the woods, then he said, I ve been waiting for you awhile, you know. He said, come here . He leaned in and as if he was kissing my neck, then, I felt a terrible pain, like dagger piercing my skin Then I woke up here.

Yes hm are you cold?

Obviously, she saw my shivers. Yes, but I m fine.

Don t worry, it ll pass in about a week or so

Oh um okay, what in hell do you mean?

Cassie stared at the floor, then raised her head, her eyes dark, dark blue.

Immortals walk among the world, and Lanora, you are now a part of us. 


	2. Chapter 2

insane

Ha, ha, ha! I started to go a bit off the deep end, either she was crazy, or I was, there was no way, that this was the truth. You re, you re insane! I chocked on my insane laughter. You, you expect me to believe, that I m a vampire, right? You re, you re either really insane, or, this is a joke.

She smiled, Ha, of course you don t believe me. But isn t it every teen girl s dream to be a vampire? To be with a vampire like, she paused, then frowned, Edward. She said it like a curse.

Of course, real vampires don t sparkle, that s just stupid.

Whereas, of course, being immortal is completely sane, I laughed, what? Next you ll say I m indestructible , that I have, granite skin. As I said the words, I clenched my hands in fists, my skin didn t feel the same, not like stone, but . Harder.

Cassie must ve seen my face fall, because she said, see? You re already accepting parts of yourself, good

Y know what? You re insane! I went to storm out of the room, then I realized, as soon as I went to move, I was already at the door.

Okay, what in hell just happened? I looked back at Cassie, who was smiling smugly, I barely blinked and she was standing beside me. She had a knife in her hand, when did that get there?

I m going to do something now, do whatever you can to stay still, or I might have to kill you. What was she ta she held up the knife, as if she was going to strike... holy crap, she was going to kill me! Despite her previous words, I moved, the knife slashed against the air, she quickly struck again, she didn t miss.

I winced. But no pain came. As soon as the gash opened, it closed, I watched in amazement as the scab healed over, creating a pale gray mark, that faded into nonexistence. Holy Crap I m a God!

Damn, why do I say such stupid things?

Cassie stared at me, with one of those looks, the kind you get from teachers, the look that says, are you serious, or just really idiotic?

Um sorry, random outburst, but seriously, what s going on? I thought for a second, And I swear, if you say, immortal one more time, I ll go insane, that is, if I m not already crazy maybe I m hallucinating

She just looked at me, like someone who expects you to know the answer, even though you clearly don t. It infuriated me. Well don t just freaking stand there! Tell me what in hell is going on!

Lanora, cussing is not very lady like behaviour.

Oh, screw being chivalrous, just tell me what the f-

Enough! She stopped me before I could complete the word I rarely used. I have already told you, you just seem to be committed to refusing the facts! She shook her head in disappointment. Really, Lanora, if you insist on denying what you are, you might as well try going without gravity, oh, it s achievable, but it sure as hell is hard.

Immature as I am, I found it hard not to quote her, Cussing is not very lady like behaviour. Then, I realized, what if by some off chance, and it was a small chance, what if she was telling the truth, what if

No, no, no! One part of my mind told me this was sanity, that I should run away screaming, right now. Yet, another part of me, it said, She s telling the truth, look at your skin, pale as can be, and hard. Didn t you see how fast you were moving? What about the knife? I ve never seen that happen before

Damn this was confusing.

Well, if if you re telling the truth .

Lanora, I swear, I swear on God, that I am telling one hundred percent of the truth, I swear, that you, Lanora Bane, are a vampire, a member of the immortals.

Okay well, the thing is Twilight, it talks about animals tell me is that possible or are humans required ? I stared at the floor, surprised I didn t blush.

She smiled then, don t worry, just because you re immortal, doesn t mean you have to be immoral. Of course, another thing that certain book got right, so, in short, yes, you can drink the blood of animals, and it every bit as effective as human blood some say not as appetizing but, it does the trick.

At the mere mention of blood, my mind, it was triggered by some natural force, to make my throat ache with that burning thirst. I winced, the pain was excruciating. I rubbed my throat, trying to soothe it, some how, from the outside. Needless to say, it didn t do crap.

Cassie stared at my hand, damn, I guess I was being rather obvious. Thirsty? She smiled, and raised her eyebrow.

Um yeah so should we.. Like hunt?

Yes, we, are going to, like, hunt.

Ha ha. I seethed.

Come with me. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the door. 


End file.
